People usually wear hats to block direct sunlight and prevent heatstroke when taking a walk or doing outdoor exercises. Furthermore, people usually wear sunglasses to protect the eyes from the sun's damaging rays.
When people get indoors and take off the sunglasses, they can put the sunglasses in their clothing pockets, on top of their hats or in their handbags. No matter which one of the above ways is used, there is risk of the sunglasses getting damaged. Further, the sunglasses are prone to fall off if they are positioned on top of hats.
Other inventors have attempted to produce devices in order to provide consumers with at least a partial solution to the abovementioned problems. For example, the inventor in International Patent Application No. WO 96/28986 provides a hat body adapted to be fitted over the scalp of a wearer and having a flexible head band to engage about the forehead of the wearer. The hat has a brim affixed adjacent the head band with a portion projecting forwardly in use in front of and above the wearer's eyes. The invention of this prior art article was said to lie in that there is secured to the head band beneath the front brim portion a flexible tinted sunglass sheet adapted to be arranged in operative disposition substantially upright and arcuately around the front of the head band in front of the wearer's eyes when the hat body is fitted over the wearer's scalp, and the tinted sunglass sheet is so shaped and so secured at its upper edge to the flexible head band that upon removal of the hat body, the sunglass sheet and head band may be flexed to permit the sunglass sheet to be moved flexibly in the rearwards direction from said operative disposition to a stored inoperative disposition within the hat body in which the sunglass sheet will extend upwards from the head band and be held adjacent the scalp when the hat body is re-fitted to the wearer.
According to this device, the sunglass sheet is fixed to the hat which results in the sunglass being moveable between only two positions, namely the position in front of a wearer's eyes and the inoperative storage position, both positions determined according to the location of the headband to which the sunglass sheet is attached.
Further, the sunglasses of the prior art are fixed to the hat so that if a user wears a different hat, there may be no sunglasses with the second hat.
The present invention is therefore directed toward providing a set of eyewear which are removably attachable to a hat and which may be adjustable in their position both relative to the hat and relative to a user's face.